


Old-Fashioned

by KitsuneGirl911



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Possessive Hannibal, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Will has a conversation with Beverly about alpha!Hannibal. Hannibal gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I've had it sitting around finished for forever... so here it is. I've started Cosmetology school so posting might be messed up for the next 8 months but I'm trying!
> 
> BTW, I need help finding this one Hannigram fic where they both get incarcerated before Hannibal gets his shit together on his feelings for Will, and later on in it Hannibal goes all RAWR on some guards who pick on Will, because even though he hasn't figured out a way to not freak out about his softer emotions, he's still possessive and protective like whoa. I know it existsssss, it MUST exist. *sobs quietly after looking for weeks*

“That's not Dr. Lecter’s true courting,” Will admitted with the barest hint of a grimace, turning away from Beverly’s incredulous look when he finished with, “he’s more of an old-fashioned alpha than that.”

“What could be more old-fashioned than the ‘Victorian gentleman’ mode Dr. Lecter lives and breathes?” Beverly pried with her hands on her hips. As she leaned in to nonverbally demand an answer from him, Will caught said alpha’s intensely possessive look in the profiler’s direction.

The dark righteous anger roiling in Hannibal's eyes gave way to pitch black satisfaction as Will scooted away from Beverly and whispered with a haunted voice, “Primal.”


End file.
